


[Podfic] Hands | written by Diaphenia

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sharing a Bed, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: “If we’re going undercover, you’re going to have to be quicker on your feet,” Jake said, insufferably smug.Amy huffed. “Well, this is why I wanted to go over everything with you. Preparation is the soul of... preparedness.”
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Hands | written by Diaphenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088792) by [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia). 



> Thanks so much to Diaphenia for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oxbvxfm6diz1pec/Hands.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mxdlqvvvwpioqft/Hands.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 77MB | 60MB 
  * **Duration:** 01:23:51 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
